


some kind of love

by minttobe_treehill



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, They're both soft again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttobe_treehill/pseuds/minttobe_treehill
Summary: And oh. Eddie didn’t mean the pie at all. No, he meant the comfort, the way this feels like family in a way he’s never experienced before.Written for Eddie Diaz Week. Day two: "This is nice" + soft.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190585
Comments: 19
Kudos: 263





	some kind of love

“You’re coming over, yeah?”

Eddie closes his locker and doesn’t even look at Buck when he asks the question. He lifts his right feet and places it on the bench behind them, tying his laces. Buck is just a couple of steps away from him, putting some deodorant after taking a shower. He smells nice.

“Yeah, of course. We’re watching Soul tonight, right?”, he asks, closing his own locker.

Eddie laughs but doesn’t have time to respond, Chimney approaching them with a towel around his hips and wet hair.

“Question. Who’s more excited for that Disney movie, Buck or Chris?”, he asks, going straight to his locker and grabbing some clothes, a playful smile on his face.

Eddie smiles and looks up at Buck, who’s staring at Chim with his mouth half open and a frown between his eyes. “When my niece is born and she wants to watch every single movie with me and not with you, I’ll remind you of this exact conversation, Chimney”, he simply says, pointing at Chim with his index finger and straightening his blue long-sleeved shirt. 

“I need a quick trip to the supermarket first though”, Buck says, walking a few steps away from Eddie and closer to the glass door. 

Eddie frowns and turns around, “What for? I have food at home, you know?”

“Uh yeah, I know”, he says, smiling, “but I’m cooking tonight and I know you don’t have everything I need”

Eddie crosses his arms on his chest, “No, _I’m_ cooking tonight”

Buck closes his mouth and tilts his head to the side, eyebrows so high up they almost touch his hairline. He hears Chim’s laughing behind him and _okay_ , he hates everybody. “Shut up, both of you. Just because I don’t cook fancy things like you or Bobby doesn’t mean I don’t know how to cook, _fuck_ you”

Both Chim and Buck start laughing and Eddie would be mad if it was someone else.

Buck puts the palms of his hands in the air and backs off for a couple of more steps. “Then I’m baking, so I need to go to the supermarket anyway. I’ll see you at home, bye!”

Eddie sighs, almost exasperated, but can’t help the smile that tugs at the corner of his lips. Buck’s just… _Yeah_. 

“I’ll see you at _home_ ”, Eddie hears behind him.

He turns around and gives Chim a pointed look, knowing all too well the smile he has all over his face and the glint in his eyes. Hell, he swears he can even see him winking.

“Shut up, Chim” 

-*-

Eddie’s already taking care of the chicken when he hears a key and the sound of the front door opening. He looks up to his left, searching for his son’s eyes - not glued to the tv anymore and smiles to himself. 

“Hi Bucky”, he hears even before he can see Buck entering the living room. He leaves the knife on the counter to his right and grabs a kitchen towel, drying and cleaning his hands, his feet already moving towards where Chris meets Buck, right in the middle of the living room, giving him a tight hug.

“Hey buddy, how are you?”, he asks with a smile on his face.

Eddie stands on the door frame of the kitchen, feeling a warmth spreading all over his chest. Chris is telling Buck about the science project they’re doing at school and Buck is just staring right through his eyes, one knee on the floor to be able to look at Chris properly, genuinely interested in every single word his son is telling him. 

“Of course I can help you with it! It’ll be my pleasure”

Chris laughs and pats Buck on the cheek and Eddie can’t help but smile. He’ll never get used to this.

“We’re gonna make some dinner and then we’ll watch Soul, I’m so excited for it”

“Me too! Charlie has already seen it and I told him we’ll talk about it on Monday when I see him at school”

Buck nods, smiling, “okay buddy you go watch some tv and we’ll be ready in a bit, yeah?

When Chris nods and goes back to the couch, Buck stands up and catches Eddie’s eyes from the other side of the living room. Eddie doesn’t look away, just stands there and locks his eyes with his, suddenly not embarrassed by getting caught. 

“What are you staring at, Diaz? Let’s get to work”, he says approaching him and moving past him to get into the kitchen, shoulders inevitably brushing by the lack of space. 

Eddie blushes and turns around, “I already started with the chicken, _Buckley_ ”, he tells him, picking up the knife from the counter and going back to chopping the meat.

Buck stands next to him, taking off his jacket, leaving it on top of one of the chairs and putting a back on top of the free counter. He frowns, looking at the kitchen, and then his eyes move up to look at Eddie, who’s already staring at him. “So you _do_ know how to cook? I’m shocked”

Eddie debates between stabbing him with the knife or kissing him. But when Buck smiles and bites slightly at his bottom lip, all he can do is blush some more and go back to the chicken. 

Buck moves between the counters like this is his own house - and hell, maybe it is. Every time he moves past Eddie to get something from one of the cupboards, he places a gentle hand on Eddie’s hip, or waist, or shoulder - and he feels the touch everywhere. He laughs and bakes, and tells Eddie all about this apple pie recipe he got from Bobby. 

This is home. 

-*-

Almost two hours later, Buck’s eyes are locked between Eddie and Chris, sitting on the living room table, about to take the first bite of the apple pie he has made. It’s endearing, Eddie thinks, the way he seems nervous, excited for them to try it. 

As it turns out, Buck can also bake, and it’s almost infuriating how good he is at everything and how unaware he seems of it all. He takes the second bite and looks at Chris, who’s already congratulating Buck on the pie and telling him it’s the best apple pie he’s ever tried. Buck smiles and it’s… _Yeah_. Eddie can’t stop looking.

“This is nice”, he simply says, scared of bigger words.

Buck looks up, meeting his eyes from the other side of the table, and his cheeks turn pink. “Ah well, thank you. Still not as good as Bobby’s but… I’ll keep working on it”, he says, playing with his fork and looking down at his plate.

And _oh_. Eddie didn’t mean the pie at all. No, he meant the comfort, the way this feels like family in a way he’s never experienced before. He meant the company, being surrounded by Chris and Buck’s presence and how the love and admiration they have for each other fills his heart in ways he can’t even explain. But Eddie can’t say that - not yet.

“I agree with him. Best apple pie ever”, he says instead.

And Buck’s blinding smile is worth it. 

-*-

When they move to the couch to watch the film, Eddie knows he’s gonna fall asleep. Chris flops down on the couch next to him and Buck sits down on the floor - Eddie tries to fight him on it, but he insists. He grabs a blanket from the side of the couch and puts it over his legs, back resting on the front of the couch, his head tilted to the side so Chris can see the screen from where he’s lying on the cushions. 

Eddie feels his eyes start to close the moment he sees the way his son stretches his arms and places a hand on the side of Buck’s cheek and whispers something in his ear he’s not able to catch from the other side of the couch. Buck chuckles and nods, looking back at the screen. Chris’ hand stays there, only dropping slightly to the place where Buck’s jaw meets his neck. There’s comfort in knowing how comfortable Chris feels with Buck, so he closes his eyes for what feels like just a second - only to open them when the room is darker, the credits are on and he feels a tangle of legs on his lap.

He’s only registering the situation when he feels a tall figure approach him. 

“Shh, don’t get up, I’ll take him to bed”, Buck says before Eddie can’t even fully wake up.

He tries to open his eyes properly and adjust to the lack of light in the living room, only being able to see the way Buck’s right hand holds Christopher’s head and his other hand holds him by the end of his back, pulling him against him and moving them to what Eddie presumes is his bedroom.

He sighs. _Okay_. They had dinner together, watched a movie and both him and Chris fell asleep. _Okay, yeah._ He feels more awake now, so he stretches his arm, twisting his body slightly, and flicks on the lamp next to the couch, a dim light over the living room. He yawns and stretches his legs, resting them on the side of the couch where Chris’ body was lying just a few seconds ago. 

He hears the creak of a door and looks up, finding Buck’s eyes. He takes a couple of steps towards him and before he can even think of moving, Buck takes one of his ankles and moves it slightly towards Eddie’s body, silently asking him to leave him some space in the couch - but when Eddie moves to straighten up his body, Buck places a gentle hand on his knees and moves his legs up, resting them on top of his thighs. Eddie can only look at him from the other side of the couch, but Buck doesn’t. Instead, he just places his hands over his ankles and starts massaging, applying some pressure on the naked skin between the end of his joggers and the start of his socks. It’s intimate in a way Eddie wasn’t expecting it to be.

For a few seconds, they just stay there without saying a word - Buck’s fingers working swiftly over his ankles. 

“This is nice”, Eddie blurts out.

Buck turns his head to his side, looking down at Eddie, his head pressed against the pillows. He smiles, “I’m glad”, and he sounds genuine. 

Eddie nods and doesn’t really know what to say because this feels like nothing and everything he’s experienced before with Buck. It’s almost as if every single moment they share together is filled with this intensity and vulnerability he’ll never be able to properly explain with words; but it’s also like every touch and every look feels new, unexplored. 

Eddie can’t contain those feelings. “That’s what I meant before”

Buck doesn’t stop his hands, but a slight frown forms between his eyebrows.

Eddie clears his throat. _Okay, speak._ “Uh… Yeah, before. When we were having dinner? I said it was nice and you thought I was talking about your apple pie”, he says, body still against Buck and the couch underneath them.

“You weren’t?”, he asks. And maybe Eddie is imagining things, but he could swear he sees a shy smile on his face. 

“No. I mean - Yeah, the pie was great”, he says, laughing at his own voice and awkwardness. “But I meant… _This_ ”, he tells him, moving his index finger between their bodies, feeling shy of actually putting it into words.

Buck’s smile is almost blinding and Eddie feels his stomach twist and turn. He stops massaging his ankles for a second and Eddie is scared he’s said too much, but Buck beats him and places his right hand over Eddie’s knee, slightly bent so he can fit on the couch. He gives it a gentle squeeze and rests his head on top of the couch, eyes not leaving Eddie’s. “It _is_ nice”

Time stretches between them and Eddie is sure Buck is thinking the same thing. There’s something between them they haven’t named yet, and for a moment he wonders if they’re ready - but then Buck hooks the hand that’s still placed over his ankle underneath the fabric of his sweatpants, moving it up slowly, clearly checking if Eddie’s cool with it. He doesn’t move, just bites his bottom lip slightly, feeling Buck’s cold fingers pressed against his right calf.

He sighs loudly and Buck chuckles. The moment isn’t broken, it just adds more familiarity to this maybe not-so-new vulnerability between them.

“Stay the night?”, he asks, already knowing the answer.

And Buck just nods. It’s that simple. 


End file.
